pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 23
4th mention. I need a judgment please. -Shen 07:41, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :Can you say the name? 4th is kinda ambiguous if I haven't voted, or yours shows it above/below where you think it is. ~~ 09:45, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::He means this is the fourth time he brought this issue up, but it's been rather ignored. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:54, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::I can't really say too much about it, I've never used a sin in PvE before. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:05, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::But PvE is for pros. Loads harder than silly GvG! Anyway, just so I can weigh in, I think it's fine where it is. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:07, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, my instinct would be that acceptable is OK, but I seem to remember the discussion over it being comparing it to a similar build, which is where I can't really help. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:08, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't really see the big issue, it's proven to work well in PvE. Selket Shadowdancer 15:24, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::My wammo without a bar also well works in pve. Can I add that too? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:27, 8 June 2008 (EDT) In no way can you say Tab has given a final judgment. I say this because he would have "decided on the appropriate course of action" as per PvX:APPEAL, which, as I'm garnering, isn't the case. Of course, if Tab doesn't agree, then the decision is final. -Shen 22:17, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Tifa Yawa.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 15:31, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :It has been successfully Tab Smashed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:33, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Kelvin Greyheart, Voidwalker, BadByBirth, Yamagawa. Works everywhere deserves nothing else than a 5-5-5. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:08, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :I removed all of those 5 minutes ago. Ups. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:10, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Doesn't work "everywhere". Most places? Yes. But not "everywhere". Selket Shadowdancer 21:26, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::It works everywhere. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:28, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Changed quite a bit, wondering if it warrants placement into testing again. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 21:16, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Some guy that begins with an M said that it isn't innovative as in original and is keeping it out of great by one point.-- The Assassin 01:06, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Frv got it. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Adslahnit's vote. The build is for "data" purposes, not actually rating/vetting purposes. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:00, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:18, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Don't agree with Snake's vote, reasons: Hexway is rarely ran, can't remember last time I actually went against it. Sig of Humility > RC. DA...havn't seen one of those in god knows how long. Warmonger's can interupt the ghostly, not perm like PD though I guess. This isn't Derv smite...Also hoping I'm posting this right :X Sorry If I'm not ^^ -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 22:18, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Got it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:22, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::Goldens vote, Mantra of Inscription nerf didn't make it lose a lot of pressure, it can be kept up like 90% of the time. Splinter Weapon also didn't make it lose lot of pressure, it can even still be used i nit. And this isn't Dervsmite...... -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:33, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Lann's vote because watchful intervention is not counter productive since it will not put you out of 50% health when used. Frosty's vote because there are like 5 other skills in variants that you could take for a speed boost instead. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:16, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Xiay's vote. /FrosTalk\ 07:26, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :As well as every vote pertaining to AB. Anything works in AB. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:52, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Any votes below "good" are flawed. — Skakid 14:01, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:35, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Could you please remove Guild of Deals Vote & Goldenstar's vote. They based his vote on not being able to keep up Ursan which the build does better than any other Ursan Team build and that it would be impossible to organize. Enchants ending from the Pious Order of the Vampire plus mantras for each area and to top it off zealous weapons. Thats as good as you are going to get for Ursans E Management. So I dont know what chunk there is for him to vote it so poorly. Thanks EoD Itzl 17:18, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :If you're good with Ursan, than you don't need all this extra survivability crap. It's way too chunky to compared with the standard, not to mention impossible to organize. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:52, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::...why? — Skakid 19:16, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::Why not have extra survivability or extra damage? If you red the description then you would know what you just said is invalid to the argument of the build."his should generally be USED BY GROUPS who are at least slightly organized, such as GUILDS, FRIENDS, or ORGANIZED PUBS." So it isn't impossible to organize, maybe for random groups yes, but guilds and friends far from it. Anyways this isn't a discussion page for this build so quit trying to stir up more crap for the mods to clean up besides your votes. EoD Itzl 21:13, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Methza's Vote: Don't like this build... This is not a reason.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 20:10, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:51, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Goldenstar Jebus and Watch. Nothing there should be under a 4 imo. Especially inno.-- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 09:44, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :See talk page for why -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 10:14, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::Got Goldenstar's. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:31, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Lann's vote suggests heavy enchantment removal in PvE. If so, explain 55 monks :)-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 15:15, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Frvwfr2 got it.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 16:15, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::It's still there, actually. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 23:48, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::He revoted.... Im pretty sure hes still invalid. 55 monks fave the same problems aswell, only this is better with interruption because it doesnt rely on PS, which can be interrupted due to its frequent usage. I promise i wont discuss anymore so plz dont flame me.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:52, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::An admin needs to go by the rating page and let most of the voters know that innovation does not mean what they think it does (or as it should mean and was probably originally intended to mean) -- One dude gave a four because, "has been done before on this wiki before the stacking armor nerf so 4 for innovation". Choytw ~~ Talk+ 09:02, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::that was me, and it was when 'innovation' meant innovation and not the sort of vaguely defined meta-ness thing that it is now. either way, the rating is justified.--Reason.decrystallized 09:06, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Kongtorp is wrong. not 0-0-0.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 10:45, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :There is no way for you to know he is wrong since youve never tested it. In all likelyhood, he is right. See the talk page for my reasoning. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:11, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Goldenstar's vote. Completely differnet between this build and the one he's sampling. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:53, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Yes the one I linked to does mkore damage by using its skills more often and it doesn't waste its elite. It's better.--Goldenstar 16:55, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::Zomg double ec, here... I was about to post that, indeed, build doesnt deserve such bad vote and there is no connection between it and the build he was sampling. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:56, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::First, this isn't a discussion page... What ever happened to that red floaty thing? Second, it's like comparing Shock Axe to Earth Shaker: you don't. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:57, 27 June 2008 (EDT) One uses the elite to recharge skills faster, while the other one uses the elite to make a copy and use it more often. What's the issue here? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:58, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Because they both make copies to do more damage, the echo one just wastes its elite to do and can't do damage as often. I voted low because it's not as effective. I really don't see the problem.--Goldenstar 17:00, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::There you go then, that's fine enough a reason for me. A BM can look over this, or whatever, if another opinion is desired. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:14, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well how come ether nightmare, an yber aoe degen hex started to fail? I mean getting the alligience title up is not hard, and as for echo its a good and cheap way to have 2 copies of anything. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:31, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It's still only around 60 to 70 AoE damage at a moderate rank. And you use your entire bar to cast it semi-frequently. It's the same with the other build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:35, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Dude count it from maxed point of view, maxing ss rank is easy, fast and no reason you wouldnt if ur about to use such build, so its 200 aoe damage very fast + clums + eye, good imo. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:37, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok, so you go max your Norn, Asura, Dwarf, Ebon, Sunspear, Lightbringer, and Allegiance titles, ok? Ok then. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:39, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you're not thinking CoP is good, then seriously, there's something wrong. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:40, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::CoP is crappy compared to a lot of things. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:42, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(EC)First of all agrreed with god, if you dont like cop you are wrong, second of all rapta calm down please, and thirdly go to my userspace and look at it closely, all alligiance ranks maxed except luxon that I will be maxing after getting leg cart and vanq, trust me, it took me roughly 8-12 hours of title work to get max vose titles so it is not hard, it is not slow. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:43, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Farming PvE titles is Zzzzz. And this conversation is becoming retarded. Start this on your talk page with Guild and you can discuss your love of Cry of Pain there. The initial issue was resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:46, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Tch's and GoD's votes, neither seem to understand the concept of the build, that it wont run out of enrgy and can spam party-wide heals constantly as opposed to hp spammer that is likely to drain its enrgy pretty fast spamming hp as mindlessly as this build spams lod and the dublicates, Tch's vote I dont even understand, flawed, how come? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:10, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :I deleted mine. Didn't want to be a prick. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:11, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::Good lad, your vote wasnt actually as bad compared to Tch's becuase I dont get what he meant to say >.>; --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:18, 27 June 2008 (EDT) LAnn's vote. Apparently 20s is a long recharge but he forgot SP's 25 recharge.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:12, 28 June 2008 (EDT) The Gates Assassin's vote. Not a 0-0-0 build if it can torment every GW profession.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 08:57, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Lann suggests that this cannot kill a boss. Apparently he didn'y try it either ><. See talkpage and the pic GoD posted. His vote suggests they will outheal which isnt true bc the user carries D-dagger.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:27, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Moved back to Trial, so vote wipe pl0x (plus none of the votes actually gave a real reason). /FrosTalk\ 06:08, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Done. '~ ĐONT TALK' 08:05, 28 June 2008 (EDT) tbh, this is pretty much the meta Icy Shackles ele, anything under great is pretty questionable, anything under good (see Lann's vote) is down right stupid. /FrosTalk\ 15:15, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Pretty much resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:21, 28 June 2008 (EDT) The build almost completely changed and I think it deserves a vote wipe. Cheese Eater 15:23, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :It's also still horrible and will end up in the trash.--Goldenstar 15:25, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Still, the votes are for a totally different build, wipe the votes, and see if it gets re-trashed. -- Come visit 10:21, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Done. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 10:56, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Trash votes that say the build is slow need to be removed. The build is a very similar to the Deadly Arts spiker which got a high rating and takes no longer to pull off its spike. Should probabaly be deleted but votes should be more accurate imo. Selket Shadowdancer 03:31, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :It's a little more than a 5 second spike. SP + Iron Palm = 1 sec, Falling Spider + TF = 2.66 sec (Daggers have same attack rate as swords and axes), and the 2 Signets is 2 seconds, so it's 5.66 secs (not including aftercasts). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 07:44, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::the aftercasts that matter are on Iron Palm and the first signet, bringing it to a bit over 7 seconds from starting the shadow step -> last damage.--Reason.decrystallized 07:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::The point is it doesn't really take any longer than the Deadly Arts Spiker that uses Impale instead of SoDC which has a high rating and is pretty much the same thing. Any ratings over slowness in the build over half a second or so compared to a similar build rated highly are just dumb and unjustified really. Selket Shadowdancer 10:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Xiay's vote. She's rating it like someone who would rate Cripshot solely on AB. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:15, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :I agree but not for the same reasons. This build owns in AB if you take a secondary KD like Shock for interrupting key skills, an IMS like Dash for mobility, and a Monk to heal your ass. Selket Shadowdancer 16:20, 30 June 2008 (EDT) votes are invalid MAJOR build change.-- 11:30, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Removing AB/CM tags is not "major build change" but votes became invalid indeed. Wiped. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) moved to trial pending re-write (discussions ongoing). needs vote wipe.--Reason.decrystallized 11:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote wipe. No longer has BoS it seems. Selket Shadowdancer 20:26, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Now it's just a plain old MB/DB dupe. If you're gonna vote whipe it, put a WELL tag on it at the same time--Golden19pxStar 20:32, 30 June 2008 (EDT) I dont see how "Izzy raeped this".---ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:54, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Moving discussion to build talk page. Please discuss on build/user pages before reporting this on the noticeboard. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 06:44, 1 July 2008 (EDT) I smell overrating. It's Assassin's Promise in PvP. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:19, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Vote struck; and the build has been insta-trashed by the people. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 07:28, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Didn't understand to post down here...anyways.... Goldens Vote: This is NOT Dervsmite, there isn't even one smiting skill in the whole build so why is he talking about sig mesmers... SoH is fine can be kept up majority of the time, quite sure people are still upset with it. Splinter... that did not make it lose a lot of pressure .... it's what -17 dmg? The pressure is from the dervs and the spammable Deep Wound not Splinter...and it can still be used.... Dronte: I can understand not having PD to interupt every 2 seconds, but that does not hurt it so badly... SoH can still be kept up majrity of the time, A-Rage, in a sense, is atually better for something like this, splinter... I won't say it again... Ricky: Nice reasoning. and Izzy didn't. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 08:20, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Dervsmite is just a generic name for that kind of stuff. All the components of the build mentioned in his vote have been hit. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:21, 1 July 2008 (EDT) certain of the votes seem a little high. 5/5/5 for this?!--Reason.decrystallized 19:23, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Goldenstar's vote, needs to go to TA and see that this is practically the only thing ran, and it hurts. /FrosTalk\ 02:17, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Removed. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:48, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::You're wrong dont. That build is horrible compared to a standard balanced build and will get rolled by it every time. See my arguments in my vote and get a BM in here to tell you you're wrong.--Golden19pxStar 09:58, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::Just go get rolled by it, since nearly every team is running this. /FrosTalk\ 10:24, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Shadowsin is outright wrong.-- 13:18, 2 July 2008 (EDT) The votes have very little to do with the actual build, and the build also has excellent energy management when you take a Zealous Spear. If your attacks aren't hitting, switch sets and only use Harrier's Toss or your buffs when you need them (which they can still be used fairly often.) [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:30, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Not really but i sholdnt be discussing so i wont.-- 21:36, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::The build wasn't designed to outclass a Scythe-wielding Dervish (which is my biggest problem with the votes), but a Spear-wielding Paragon in pressure and DPS (but obviously not party-support.) [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:31, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::I'd still like for someone to go over the votes... XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:38, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Biased author vote with no reasoning. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:39, 2 July 2008 (EDT) May want to take a look at these votes.-- 23:23, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :IT looks like the same person. They both use lowercase i's-- 23:24, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::... that's your basis for that? No links between users found via Checkuser, although another sock emerged. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:35, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::Who? Well this user could be using different computers. 1. theyre both unknown/users without userpages. 2. They voted for the same build wit identical votes.-- 23:51, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::There's no legitimate proof. There's no basis for these assumptions. Red pages doesn't mean anything. You're getting way too much out of two votes. And looking at the users' contributions, they vary greatly. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:54, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Well im sorry i misinterptreted. What did you mean by (another sock emerged)-- 23:56, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Check the Block Logs. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:59, 2 July 2008 (EDT) was redone a long time ago, needs a vote wipe please. [[User:Saint| Saint ']] 11:28, 3 July 2008 (EDT) I believe Rapta's vote is incorrect. Skills requiring 3 adrenaline + having an IAS seems pretty spammable to me. It's comparable to having a 3 sec recharge time. Merciless Spear's effect is easy to get out with monsters dying fast. Poison duration is fine and people still run Burning Arrow Ranger on their heroes in PvE. Huynh Sanity 20:47, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :/agree with rapta sorta (luckily i wont vote for your build) but rangers generally use Barrage in PvE areas. Builds like this that target one foe isnt very powerful but isnt terribad either.-- 21:14, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::This stuff doesn't belong on the AN. Stop posting these types of things here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta]] 19px (talk| ) 21:50, 3 July 2008 (EDT) wtb semi protect please, people seem to love vandalizing it. No 18:15, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :Appears to be done. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:37, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Elyas vote, he's using the build wrong if hes getting Signet spiked. Selket Shadowdancer 10:40, 4 July 2008 (EDT) It isn't there anymore :O [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 10:57, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :It was moved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 10:55, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote clear. The build has been majorly changed. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 00:20, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Elya's vote mentions signet of disenchantment which can be avoided by not killing the enemies that make those things spawn.-- The Gates Assassin 00:27, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:15, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Xero Cent is back voted 4-4-4 because his "better" build is more survivable and kills them faster, but did not provide a link or any proof.-- 09:06, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Tab smashed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab''']] Moo 09:14, 6 July 2008 (EDT)